


American Heart

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome smiled softly as she kiss the sleeping mans cheek, “Happy Birthday.” She knew he couldn't hear her but she wanted to say it all the same.  Just a songfic/drabble for the 4th of July. America/Kagome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Heart

 

Kagome smiled as she looked out the window of her apartment, today was a special day. She could see the fireworks already lighting the sky, and people running around outside having fun.

 

Today was the United States of America’s Birthday. 

 

Independence Day! 

 

Sighing she moved back to the kitchen, she was going to try to make the day special for him. Alfred said he would be over soon, but then again he tended to stall when doing things. 

 

_O, America you’re calling,  
I can hear you calling me:  
You are calling me to be true to thee,  
True to thee… I will be._

 

Kagome remembered the first time she met him, it was a normal day but a chance encounter changed it all. She ran into him when she was leaving a gaming shop. Kagome had promised Souta to send him a couple new games from America while she studied here.

 

The moment she ran into him she could feel the difference between them. She knew that she was just surprised, but she had been rather rude when she blurted out, 'What are you?'

 

A smile made its to Kagome's face as she opened the stove to get the cake out. She had really surprised Alfred on that day. He even told her so. 

 

That she had caught him so off guard, something he tried not to let happen.    
_  
_ _O, America no weeping,_ _  
_ _Let me heal your wounded heart:_ _  
_ _I will keep you in my keeping,_ _  
_ _Till there be… a new start._

 

After that weird first meeting, Kagome got to know more about him. More about countries in general too. She had been so fascinated by them.

 

She had never thought there were people born to lead their countries, it was so very interesting.

 

Kagome had yet to meet the other countries, but Kagome knew this was because Alfred wanted to keep her all to himself. She didn't really all that much, she liked it when he was possessive over her sometimes. 

 

It had been one of those moments that saver her from many unwanted dates.    
  
_And I will answer you, and I will take your hand,_ _  
_ _And lead you… to the sun:_ _  
_ _And I will stand by you…do all that I can do,_ _  
_ _And we will be… as one._

As Kagome finished frosting the cake, she frowned as she looked at the clock. He should have been here by now. Sighing she made her way to get the top for the counter so she could take the cake to his house. 

 

If she guessed right he got caught up celebrating, or playing some video game and didn't see how much time had passed. It had happened on more then one occasion when they were to meet up for a date. 

 

As she secured the cake in the container she grabbed her keys and locked up. It was a good thing he only lived a couple blocks away.    
  
_O, America I hear you,_ _  
_ _From your prairies to the sea,_ _  
_ _From your mountains grand, and all through this land,_ _  
_ _You are beautiful to me._

 

As Kagome walked down the streets she could see people laughing as they spent time with family. They had different types of fireworks going off, from sparklers to spinners. 

 

She really had started to like this holiday since she had been here. The first year she didn't do anything because she didn't really know the American Holidays, but the second year she did something with Alfred. He took her to the firework show. It was a sight to see.

 

The lights that lite up the sky for all to see.

 

It was in remembrance of their freedom.

 

Kagome could understand why everyone had suck a good time on this day.    
_  
_ _And… O, America you’re calling,_ _  
_ _I can hear you calling me:_ _  
_ _You are calling me to be true to thee,_ _  
_ _True to thee… I will be._

 

As Kagome entered the apartment she looked around, the lights were on but there was no sound. That was weird. She gently set the container with the cake on the counter on the kitchen and made her way deeper into the apartment to see where Alfred could be.

 

“Alfred?” Kagome called out as she knocked on his bedroom door, getting no answer she slowly opened the door.

 

There on the bed was Alfred passed out with a small smile on his face. He looked so tired, but his smile was still in place. Kagome guessed he had a hard meeting, he had just gotten back from a meeting with the other countries, so he probably didn't get a lot of sleep.

 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed she muttered, “You sure need to take care of yourself better.”    
  
_And I will answer you, and I will take your hand,_ _  
_ _And lead you… to the sun:_ _  
_ _And I will stand by you… do all that I can do,_ _  
_ _And we will be…as one._

 

Kagome smiled softly as she kiss the sleeping mans cheek, “Happy Birthday.” She knew he couldn't hear her but she wanted to say it all the same. She laid down next to him, as she got comfortable next to him. She closed her eyes, knowing she would be dreaming of the man next to her and she didn't mind one bit.

 

_O, America you’re calling…  
I will ever answer thee. _

**Author's Note:**

> Yuki Note: Happy 4th of July! Heheh Hope everyone enjoyed this little drabble/one shot! :3 
> 
> Read and Review! And Have a good 4th of July! X3


End file.
